Fairy Academy Fuses?
by Yukino scarlet
Summary: okay i took the Fairy Tail setting for OVA 2 and the Host club and i wrote a story, and i suck in English. The girls of Obelia Academy are woried about their friend who transfered to a diffrend school and if her new school need to fuse with Ouran and their stupid Host Club they think about a plan. Note: when you reed this make sure you have watched OVA 2 from Fairy Tail
1. prologe

**Hi guys,**

**This is my first story so I hope you all will give me nice comments and you're not rude**

**So if you can't say something nice it is sometimes better to say nothing at al.**

**I had this idea in my head for a long time now and I will try to update it often but I have school to attempt to and that stuff so yeah sometimes It will take a while.**

**I hope you all understand what I am saying because I can't speak/write English properly because I'm still in high school and I'm not from England of the USA so yeah don't be rude pleas I'm just trying my best.**

**This is a crossover between Fairy Tail and Ouran High school Host Club**

**I took the Fairy Tail from the second OVA because there is already a school situation.**

**Pleas enjoy and review me if you say something sucks say how I could make it better to pleas.**

* * *

><p>"How is our friend Lucy actually doing?" Hinako asks.<p>

"I think she is doing great she has a strong will." Benio replies.

Then the door is slammed open and Chiziru runs to the two other members of the Zuka club.

"I have terrible news." She shouts, "Fairy Academy has to fuse with Ouran High."

Hinako looks surprised: "why is that so terrible I mean it's terrible for the students as Fairy Academy because they have to deal with that terrible host club now but that is their problem."

Benio is shocked and says: "But our fair maiden friend went to that school, Lucy is there."

The tree women look at each other and then they say in unison: "We have to save her."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it is short this chapter was to introduce you to the story and the Zuka Club was just a little idea if you have ideas for future chapters please tell them because I want this to be a story you al can enjoy .<strong>


	2. Chapter 1 Wait What!

**okay here is the second chapter i know it isn't that long but i tried my best**

**and Gemini, Capricorn, Aries, Sagitaurius, Scorpio, Aquarius and Happy are the teachers**

* * *

><p>Natsu was laughing at a joke headmaster Plue made but with the following words of the headmaster his smile disappeared. Lucy looked at Natsu he was the only one besides vice-headmaster Carla who understood headmaster Plue. "Natsu what is wrong?" Lucy asked the pink haired boy, she saw what he was going to do but was too late to stop him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN FUSE WHITH ANOTHER HIGE SCHOOL!" Natsu yelled at the headmaster and vice-headmaster. Everyone was surprised and couldn't believe it. The student council president, a red haired women, stepped forward and pulled Natsu away. "What do you mean?" she asked. "well the headmaster said another high school offered to fuse and since we don't have much money we had to accept." Carla said. Which school? the red haired student council president asked. "Ouran High School, and Erza can you please lower your voice you're yelling." Carla reply's. Erza bow her head full shame and apologies. Lucy was surprised, Ouran High School was the school her old classmates told was terrible. "starting after the weekend you will all go to Ouran they even offered to give us all jobs there and of course all the students need to wear an uniform which you can get by Gemini." Carla said it was her last announcement and they all were free to go. Lucy picked up her uniform and wanted to go to Lobelia High to tell the Zuka Club but at the gate she was stopped by Erza, "Lucy we are all going to the spa you wanna come with us?" she asked and of course Lucy said yes because she knew you shouldn't be going aigenst Erza and Lucy had looked in Wendy's eyes and then she couldn't say no anymore.<p>

Inside school at that moment the teachers were surprised an asked Carla why they didn't know about it, Scorpio said he was fine with it and then Aquarius who wanted to say she wasn't couldn't say anything cause she wanted to be at Scorpio's side. Sagittarius wasn't bothered by it, Happy was aigenst it and Aries who always let others decide for her didn't say anything, Taurus was worried and Capricorn wondered if all the students could really stay at school, cause it was a rich school and not all the students were rich or had good maners

* * *

><p><strong>enjoy and pleas review<strong>


	3. Chapter 2 go to school

**okay guys, sorry it took so long to update but i am verry busy with school, i can't update to often becaus of that so yeah sorry for that.**

**i hope you enjoy and i don't own FT and OHSHC**

* * *

><p>The Host club came together in their club room. "Why do we have this emergency meeting again?" Haruhi asked. She was surprised that nog Kyoke but Tamaki answered her question. "well starting Monday we fuse with another high school because that high school is popular so we can't afford it to just let them be so we will fuse. "Tamaki said, "Fusing with Fairy Academy is really helpful for us." Kyoke continued. "So we have to think of a new strategy for all the girls in that school." Tamaki told them.<p>

Meanwhile Erza dragged Lucy, Wendy, Cana, Mirajane, Juvia and Levy along the whole weekend so they would be ready for Ouran High. The time flew whit the lessons in manners Virgo and Lucy gave them, the accessories the wanted to find to match their outfits and the other things they were doing. Lucy didn't had the time to tell her old classmates about the fuse and before she knew it it was Sunday evening and she was ready to sleep when she reminded herself of de message so she wrote a message and asked Virgo to bring it to Chiziru, then she felt asleep. She woke up and Virgo was there to help her in her dress and already made breakfast for her, cancer her family's own hairstylist was ready to do her hair and then she left to the spot Erza showed her yesterday were they would al gather and walk to school together, she was a bit early so she was waiting for the rest to arrive. Wendy came and she was really nervous she dressed wrong and was jumping up whit everything that was unusual, Lucy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her so she could help her with fixing her dress so it was worn properly, when they looked up they saw Mirajane and Elfman coming their way and with the four of them they waited for the rest of the students of Fairy Academy. Erza cam next while she was lecturing Cana cause she didn't wear her dress the right way and she dragged along Gray and Natsu who they had found fighting but now acted as best friends, they greeted the four that were already waiting and together they waited for the others to arrive. It was 15 minutes to school and it was already 7.50 in the morning so they waited until 8 o'clock and then everyone was there so they all walked to school.

* * *

><p><strong>well this was the thirth chapter, sorry if i mad some mistakes.<strong>

**i don't know in which class i should place them so i hope you want to help whith that and i want to pair host club whith fairy girls so for that a poll is on my profile furthermore if you have ideas for the story pleas let me know. the coupels of that poll aren't oficial So you can pair Lucy whith Haruhi for example but then they end up knowing Haruhi her secret or somting like that. **

**but you can choose out of the following classes**

_**all in the same class**_

_**honey/Mori their class**_

_**Tamaki/Kyoke their class**_

_**Haruhi/Twins their class**_

**the characters who i will mention most and from who i need to know which class i should place them are**

_**Juvia**_

_**Mirajane**_

_**Lucy**_

_**Erza**_

_**Cana**_

_**Wendy**_

_**Levy**_

_**gray**_

_**Natsu**_

_**Elfman**_

_**Gajeel**_

**i know there are other people to in the ova but those will be the main characters, the others will i mention to some times (Lisanna is studing abroad)**

**and ideas are always great so don´t hestitate but make sure you have watchet the ova 2 of fairy tail first**


	4. Chapter 3 first lesson

**hi guys here you go a new chapter i will not make a chrismas special from this story unless you all really want that then i will see if i can make one.**

**pleas enjoy. and i should have said it earlier i don't own Fairy Tail or Ouran host club.**

* * *

><p>The former students of Fairy Academy stood before the entrance of Ouran High school. they wanted to walk in but Erza stopped them and said:"Gray, Clothes." Gray gave a yelp and but his clothes back on then they walked to the school.<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi was talking to the twins when she saw people she had never seen before she mentioned them and the twins looked at the people at the enterence they wanted to walk in when a beautifull women whit red hair said something to a boy whit dark hair who only weared pants, the boy yelped and put his blouse back on.<p>

Haruhi walked towards the new pople cause she was told to give them a list in which class each of them was.

she looked and saw a matured girl whit long white hair so she gave it to her, who gave it to the red haired women.

* * *

><p>Mirajane saw a cute boy walking towards them and he hold a list in his hands he wanted to give it to her but she gave it to their student council president Erza. who read it and told everyone in which class they were after that only Juvia, Mirajane, Elfman, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Gray, Levy, Cana, Gajeel and herself were still there.<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi was suprised that the red haired women was their leader and not the more matered looking women whit white hair as soon as she wanted to say somthing about it the red haired women started to speak and told everyone in which class they were so only 6 girls and 4 boys stood still around her then she spoke aigen:<p>

"Mira, Cana and Gajeel you are in class 3-A."

the white haired women smiled and it was like she read Haruhis mind,

"I am Mirajane but everyone calls me Mira and that is Erza she was our student council president back at Fairy Academy." she said.

"I am haruni and nice to meet you." Haruhi answerd.

the twins came walking forewards.

"Hi," koaru said, "How are you doing."Hikaru continuid

"Fine" the red haired women named Erza answered whitout looking at them.

"We are Hikaru and Koaru were in class 1-A and this is our classemate Haruh."they both said in unison.

then Erza said: "Well then you are in the same class as Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Natsu and Gray." "CLOTHES!" the little girl whit dark bleu hair said to the dark haired boy.

"Does he strip ofthen?" Haruhi asked. "Yes he does." a cute blond haired girl aswered, "But that is Gray for you." she continued "My name is Lucy by the way." she said.

"In which class ar you Erza?" the little girl whit dark bleu hair asked.

"Well Wendy, I am in the same class as Juvia and Elfman class 2-A." she replied

al light bleu haired girl became furious "Love rival is whit Gray-sama in one class?" she shouted, "Dont worry Juvia," Wendy said. "I will keep a look on Lucy, promise." the light bleu haired women calmed down and said:"Thanks Wendy."

at that moment a bold guy whit white hair said: "That is a MAN, a MAN keeps an eye on their friends." "She clearly is a woman a beatifull little women if I say so." Tamaki said.

"My lord, what are you doing here?" the twins called.

at that moment the schoolbell rang and they needed to go to their lesson after Tamaki introduced himself and kyoke.

Erza told them they would lunch together.

* * *

><p>Mirajane went to her class fulled whit exitement, a big boy and a smal boy acompanied her, Cana and Gajeel.<p>

their first lesson was from sensei Happy and he had a hard time aigen so Mira helped him and then their lesson in the History of fish began.

* * *

><p>Lucy, Wendy and Levy were talking while Gray and Natsu where looking everywhere cause they were never been to such big school. The boys who accompanied them, the twins and the boy named Haruhi, were looking at the girls the whole time from since they had introduced themselves. They came into their class and there was their sensei who entered short after the 8 of them, it was Capricorn.<p>

* * *

><p>meanwhile Erza, Juvia and Elfman were in their class to and they had sensei Scorpio their lesson was ongoing when Aries came inside whit a massage for Scorpio, there was something wrong whit Aquarius so Scorpio left and gave his lesson to Aries, Tamaki came forward and tried to charm Aries cause he thought she was cute. Poor Aries was terrified and didn't like it.<p>

* * *

><p>Tamaki was trying to charm his beautiful sensei but she didn't seemed like she liked it then he felt a hand on his shoulder and gulped there stood Erza and Elfman.<p>

"You don't mind to go to your seat right?" Erza asked whit her sweetest smile.

"I do mind it that you two are interfering whit my business." Tamaki said.

"A MAN doesn't try to charm his teacher." Elfman said and dragged Tamaki to his seat.

"Pleas continue whit your lesson sensei Aries." Erza said.

Tamaki was forced to stay at his seat for the rest of the lesson no one hold him there but if a stare could kill he was dead, Erza her stare was the thing that kept him on his seat. She was scary but beautiful.

Then the bell rang it was time for the lunch break and Erza, Juvia and Elfman walked outside. but the boy who had anoyed Erza whit his flirting behaviour, Tamaki was his name was following them togheter whit a black haired boy whit glasses, Kyoke.

* * *

><p>Erza, Juvia, Elfman, Mirajane, Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Lucy, Wendy, Natsu and Gray went searching for each other so they could lunch toghether. They found each other and they were sitting together the boys who all accompanied them to their classes were sitting really close it was almost annoying. Taurus the new concierge came across and asked how they were doing and they all told their stories from how their lessons went.<p>

* * *

><p>the host club was telling eachother how it went as well and they agreed to invite them over to the host club after school, Tamaki begged Kyoke if he would ask Erza, Juvia and Elfman cause he wanted to live longer than only today Kyoke agreed and then lunch was over.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>well here you go.<strong>

**sorry it took so long to update, i was really busy lately. the poll on my profile is still open so please vote.**

**what do you al think of this chapter? pleas review.**


	5. Chapter 4 host club

**Hey here is a new chapter enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The girls didn't even know why they agreed to this but Erza had said that it was time to get to know the students of Ouran. After school they all stood before music room #3. They were complete so Erza opened the door, they stepped in and saw a magician school (a school for mages as in Harry Potter) and stood there completely surprised, they expected something weird but not this weird.<p>

"Welcome." The Host club said in unison. Cana wasn't bothered cause she was drunk, Levy and Wendy and Lucy couldn't hide their surprise, Juvia and Erza could actually hide their surprised faces Juvia cause she thought about Gray and Erza Cause she was student council president and Mirajane was exited.

Tamaki stepped forward and asked them were they wanted to sit. Erza looked at honey and rushed over there cause he had cake Wendy followed cause Erza had told them to stay together, so Wendy and Erza were at the table of Honey and Mori. Cana was guided to the table of the twins by the twins and Levy followed her. Juvia and Lucy were taken to a table by Tamaki and Haruhi. And Mira started talking whit Kyoke cause she could handle herself.

"So how are you doing Cana?" the twins asked.

"I-I am fine-e-e *hic*." Cana told them while she was drunk.

"You shouldn't drink that much Cana!" Levy said.

"Is she often drunk?" the twins asked.

"Yes she is." Levy said.

They were talking about a lot of stuff after that.

"Which is your favorite flavor Erza?" Honey asked.

"strawberry cheesecake." Erza said while eating her cake.

"Mine to!" Honey said.

And so were Honey and Erza Talking about cake.

"So you are the manager?" Mira asked Kyoke.

"Yes." Kyoke replied

"You don't use a lot of words that you don't need?"

"Most of the time I don't."

And so was Mira asking Kyoke a lot more questions.

"So what was your life like before you two were going to Ouran?" Haruhi asked.

"Well it was always a chaos at Fairy Academy but it was amazing." Lucy said

"What about you lovely princess?" Tamaki asked Juvia.

"Juvia loves Gray not you." She replied quick cause she thought he wanted a relation whit her.

Tamaki was surprised at that response but Haruhi continued their chat and they talked a lot whit each other to.

At Lobelia

"We can't let our friend be at Ouran she is our friend so we have to protect her." Benio said.

"We can go see how she is doing right now." Chiziru said as an idea.

The others agreed and they were off to Ouran.

At Ouran they saw there 5 boys.

"what the heck is taking them so long." A boy whit pink hair shouted.

"Oi, flame brain calm down." A boy whit dark hair said.

"Excuse me." Hinako said. "what are you doing here after school?" she asked it a whit haired bold man.

"We are waiting for my sister and her friends who were invited to go to a host club or something but we didn't wanted to go." He said

"You guys are not from around here right?" Chiziru said.

"No we are former students of Fairy Academy." A guy whit metal in his face and black hair said.

"Are you guys waiting for Lucy to maybe?" Hinako asked in excitement.

"Yes how do you now her?" the boy whit pink hair asked.

"she was on our school before she transferred to Fairy Academy." Benio told them.

They were all wondering what took them so long when a voice said: "Chiziru, Benio, Hinako!" and a blonde girl hugged the 3 students of Lobelia.

"Luce what took you so long?" The pink haired boy asked.

"well they just kept talking about a lot of stuff and we couldn't get away but we are now here." A little girl whit dark blue hair said.

"but how did you tree get here?" Lucy asked Benio.

"we got worried so we came to check up on you." Benio replied.

"those are my friends of Fairy academy by the way." Lucy said

"this is Natsu,"Lucy said while introducing the pink haired boy.

"this is Gray," she said while pointing at the dark haired boy.

"this is Gajeel," Lucy told them pointing at the guy whit the metal in his face and black hair.

"this is Elfman," Lucy told them pointing at a bold guy whit white hair.

"this is Wendy." she said introducing the girl whit the dark blue hair

"I am Erza." A red haired girl said.

Then all the others were introduced to and together they were walking to Lucy's home where they told the guys and the girls from Lobelia what happened, they laughed all a lot when Levy told them how the twins were trying to flirt whit Cana and when Lucy told them Tamaki's hopeless flirting whit Juvia.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I hope you enjoyed but I am a little out of ideas for this story so I need your help also I will not update this story until I have an idea for the next chapter so here you can help whit ideas cause I don't have any.<strong>

**I will continue whit my other story and as soon as I have ideas aigen I will write an new chapter of this to**

**So pleas review to.**


End file.
